The present invention relates to a glass mounting structure for watches and more particularly to a structure for mounting a glass in a watch case through a bezel.
The glass is mounted in the bezel through a resilient sealing packing and the bezel is in turn mounted in the watch case through a resilient sealing packing. Generally, the conventional glass mounting structure is not designed to securely hold the glass and the bezel with a high sealing effect.